During vehicle impact, maintaining interior cabin space may be desirable. To maintain vehicle interior cabin space, it is known to construct a moveable armrest. Upon impact, the moveable armrest may yield or deform. Typically once deformed the door panel and armrest cannot be reset. Thus, a false-positive actuation of the moveable armrest is less than ideal: the entire door assembly may have to be replaced.